Project Skate Ramp
by Heather-chan
Summary: Sakura is Neji's step-sister. Neji is working on a project and needs her help. But what will happen when Neji's friend Sasuke falls for her? Sakura/Sasuke, Neji/TenTen, and Hinata/Naruto. New addition! Shikamaru/Ino! I don't own Naruto.
1. Some Call it Stalking,Kiba Calls it Love

**Chapter one! I know I should be working on my other fics... but, I had this great idea! So tell me if you like it and If I should add more chapters. Thanks R & **

**R! Chapter name: Some Call it Stalking, But Kiba Calls It Love**

She woke up to strange sounds coming from the kitchen. Running her hand through her pink locks, she sat up yawning. She slipped her slippers on and stepped

out of her bedroom. Making her way to the source of the noise, she suddered. It was cold. The thing was, it was spring. There were flowers everywhere and the trees had

been reunited with their leaves. It wasn't suppose to be cold. Odd. She wraped her arms around herself, trying to become warm. She missed the warmth of her bed.

Longing to crawl underneath her pink sheets and fall into a deep sleep.

Forgetting about the noise. But she could not. Not now, she was already in the hallway. There was no turning back. Or at least, that's what she told herself... She

made way to the kitchen. Peering into the room, she spotted a boy eating. "Hey, why's it so cold in here?" Sakura asked. "Ohh, I thought that it would be smart to eat ice

cream in the cold." He replyed. "Neji," She put her hand to her head, "You know better..." She was freezing and he was eating ice cream in the cold._ 'Why do I live with _

_him, again? Oh, yeah. Because he is my step brother and I have to. Gosh he can be stupid... Why did his family adopt me? I remember. Hinata wanted me to be in the _

_family. I guess-she's worth it..'_ She thought_._

"Well, what was that noise?" Sakura remembered the _slirp slirp auhhhh!_ "Oh, I was eating ice cream and kept getting brain freeze. "Yaaaaaaaaaaa know, they

should put a warning lable on this stuff." He thought aloud. "What's up with the, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" She questioned him. "Oh, brain freeze again. Sorry, I was caught off

gaurd." He was helpless. "So, can we turn the heater on?" She was getting really cold,"And, how cold is it in here?" "Ohh, about 30 degrees. Why do you ask?" He was

more than _just_ helpless. Hopeless. "Well, you are wearing a heavy coat..." She explained.

"Yeah. I wanted the full expirence." "That's great." She said turning up the heat, "So, how is your project going?" The girl asked. "Oh, you mean how we're trying to

build a skate ramp? Pretty good. But..." He was lost in though. "But..." She reminded him. "We could use your help." He finished. "With...?" She was intrested. What

could they need her help with...? "Ohh, angles and stuff. You know, the strait A student thing." He explained. "So... you need me for my smarts...?" She was pleased.

"Yeah. So the guys are coming over tomarrow and I need you here..." He trailed off. "You know I have work. I can't just call it off. My part is important!" "Yeah, if

taking orders at a pizza place classifys as important." He was half way right. She did take orders at a pizza joint. She was only 15 and Neji? He was 16. He could drive...

"I'll pick you up. Okay?" "Fine..." She agreed. Sakura left to retire to her bed. She fell into the deep sleep she had longed for.

The Next Day After School

She had gotten home early. That was good. She had to take the bus today though... How she hated the bus. But she had to. She got her uniform and dressed. It

looked good on her. Black pants and a white fitted t. (Of course, No one knows why the shirt is white. It could get stained.) And a black and whit hat that said "Sakura" In

curvy letters. She gathered her bag and left. Her i-pod was silver. She turned it on. ("Northern Downpour" By: Panic at the Disco)

_If all our life is but a dream,  
Fantastic posing greed,  
Then we should feed our jewelery to the sea,  
For diamonds do appear to be,  
Just like broken glass to me,_

The bus finally came.

_And then she said she can't believe,  
Genius only comes along,  
In storms of fabled foreign tongues,  
Tripping eyes, and flooded lungs,  
Northern downpour sends its love,_

She stepped in and sat in an empty sit in the back.

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down,  
Hey moon, don't you go down,_

_Sugarcane in the easy mornin,'  
Weathervanes my one and lonely,_

The bus stopped again and a man stepped in. He was Roughly Sakura's age. Maybe one year older. Glidding down the bus he stopped and sat next to her.

_The ink is running toward the page,  
It's chasin' off the days,  
Look back at boat feet,  
And that winding knee,  
I missed your skin when you were east,  
You clicked your heels and wished for me,_

We sat quietly without a problem until...

_Through playful lips made of yarn,  
That fragile Capricorn,  
Unraveled words like moths upon old scarves,  
I know the world's a broken bone,  
But melt your headaches, call it home,_

He started to talk to Sakura. She turned off her i-pod. "What are you listening to?" He asked. "Oh, Northern Downpour..." She told him. "Really? Who's it by?" "Panic at

the Disco." I informed him. "Cool. So, are you single...?" Was he hitting on her? "Yes." She looked out of the window. "Do you wanna go out?" He asked. "I don't_ even_

know your name!" "Oh, Kiba. So what do ya say?" He didn't know when to stop. "_No_." She turned her gaze away from the window and to _Kiba_. "Come on... you look like

you like to party." He was stupid to talk that way to her.

"What school do you go to?" She asked. "Canon High." He said. Good, that was the answer Sakura wanted. "You know Hyuuga Neji then, right?" She asked.

What did she have in mind? "Yeah. Every one does." "Good. Then you know he's very strong, correct?" She was up to something... "Yea. So?" Kiba wondered aloud.

"Well, he's my brother. So, if I were you, I would shut up. Unless, you would like to deal with Neji..." She was good. "So, he can't do anything to me." Kiba said. "..."

"So you're going to work, huh?" He asked. "Yep." She looked out of the window. "I'll wait till your shift is up, then." "Are you a _stalker_? Because that's creepy."

She was freaked out. "Mabey I am. You'll find out when your shift is over." The bus stopped at Sakura's stop. She stood up motioning for Kiba to get out of the way and left.

She didn't see him follow her so she relaxed. He was all talk and no action. Or so she thought.

Work was like normal. The boss was bossy and pizzas were bought. It was nearing the end of her shift when Neji and two boy came in. Ten minutes left. They sat

at a table and Neji came up to Sakura. "Hey, Neji." She said. "Hi, Sakura." He greeted her. "We need some food..." "Normal order?" Yea." Neji said. I sent him his order

and he sat down.

One minute until my shift was to end and Kiba stepped through the door. He came up and winked at me. I glared in return. "So, how about that date?" He asked.

"No." She rejected him. Kiba kept hitting on her when Neji was going to the counter to get his step-sister. Though he thought of her as his _real_ sister. He over heard what

was going on.

"Do we have a problem, Sakura?" Neji asked. "Yea, Neji, we do. I have a stalker and he wont take no as an answer." She was mad. "Ohh, really, Kiba?" Neji was

cracking his knuckles. "Soo, you weren't lying to me... how sweet." Kiba thought aloud. "How _sweet_? You know what would be _sweet_? You being beaten to a bloody pulp!"

She was angry. "I agree." Neji said. Kiba disappeared after that note.

They high-fived. "So, are you ready?" Neji asked. "Yeah. Lets go. Oh, and thanks... he was really annoying..." Sakura walked over to the table where Neji had sat.

She looked at the two boys. One had blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He wore an orange shirt and light blue jeans. The other had ravin hair that looked like a chicken butt.

His eyes were a black as deep as that of an ebony pencil. His shirt was blue and his pants were black. He had a toned body and seemed to be checking her out.

"So, ready to go?" She wanted to leave. "Well, we could introduce first..." Neji informed her. "Fine. I'm Sakura. Neji? Who's the goofy looking one...?" "Oh, he's

Naruto. And he is goofy." Neji answered, "And the other guy, he's Sasuke." "Okay. _Now_ can we leave? I have to talk to Hinata." She informed Neji. "Sure." With that they

got into Neji's car.

"Hey! Neji! Ten points if you hit the grandma!" Naruto yelled. "What? Why would you even joke about that?! Besides, she's only worth five..." Sakura whispered

the last part, but Naruto heard. "She's right! Five points!" He was as loud as ever. "Hn..." Was all Sasuke said. Okay Sakura couldn't take it any more. That had to be the

millionth time he had said that in the ten minutes they were driving. "Is that all you can say!? Hn this! Hn that! Gosh! What. Is. Your. Problem!?" She exploded. "Hn." "..."

**Okay, so please tell me if I should keep going with this story. It might take awhile for the new chapter to come out (If you guys want it...) if you don't tell me.**

**So yeah... Please review!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Purple

**Okay, I'm sorry it took soooo long, but I have a reason.**

**Sasuke- Yeah, right...**

**Me- Don't you have some where to be? Ya know, like cutting yourself or playing avenger?**

**Sasuke- Gebus! You're right. I have to go! -runs off-**

**Me- So One of my computers died and I don't get much time to work on it now. I'm not sure when it will come**

**back from the dead... On to Chapter 2!**

_Normal P.O.V._

The silence contenued until Neji reached the house hold. Right when the tires hit the drive way, Sakura opened the

car door and race out. She couldn't stand it. Sasuke was sooo annoying. Hn this and Hn that. Gebus, is that all his

vocabulary is limited to? No matter, in fact, no time. Sakura needed something to eat, now.

She zoomed through the hall and into the kitchen. "Mom, what are we having?" Sakura asked clenching her

stomach. "We're having Neji's favorite." She answered. _'Oh, no... not-'_ Sakura's thought was cut off as Neji yelled, "Yes,

peanut butter sandwiches!" "I hate them so..." Sakura said to herself. "Hey, I already at work. I'll be in my room." Sakura lied.

She had not eaten and was starving, but she didn't want to eat with the Uchiha. She would hurl if she heard that 'Hn' one

more time.

Once Sakura arrived to her room she changed. Her work uniform was ugly, at least she thought so. She also took a

shower. Why not? Once she came out of her bathroom she went to her bedroom. Plopping on her bed, she thought of Neji's

friends. Mostly of Sasuke. She wondered if he could skate well. Of course, any one Neji hangs with has to skate well.

"Knock, knock." Neji came into Sakura's room. "What do you want, Neji?" Sakura asked him calmly. "Just to ask

you a question." "Shot" Sakura dared. "Okay. Why do you hate Sasuke so much?" Neji asked, "Every girl at school faints at

the sight of him. And ya know what? I think he likes you." "I don't like his attatude. He never talks." Sakura answered. "Okay.

Bye." Neji said. "Wait! Don't tell him I said that." Sakura commanded. "No promises." Neji left on that note.

"Great. He's gonna ruin my life..." Sakura said to herself as she fell asleep.

"Sakura Wake up we need your help!" Naruto cried. "What...?" Sakura asked sleepily. "Come on!" Naruto urged.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked,"Oh, eight." Sakura sat up and followed Naruto to Neji's room. "Hey, Neji..." Sakura slurred

rubing the sleep from her eyes. "Sakura? Did you just wake up?" Sasuke questioned. "Wow. He can speak. Amazing. Yes.

Naruto just woke me up." Sakura glared at Naruto. "HeHe" Naruto laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, what ya need?" Sakura asked still half-asleep. "Your help, Sakura..." Neji answered. "Right." Sakura said.

"Okay, so we're working on a ramp, right?" everyone nodded. "Let me see this..." Sakur a gradded the paper every one was

looking at. After she skimmed it a couple of time she looked up. "Okay. If you wanna get this much air then you're gonna

need a 60 degree angle. Can I go now?" Sakura asked. "No. If we have anymore questions we want you right here." Neji

explained.

"Fine..." Sakura agreed. After what seemed like hours the boys had agreed on the color. Black. Why it took them so

long to agree on a color no one knew. Sakura became bored after the first 30 minutes of the argument. That was because her

color was rejected. She personly thought purple was a nice color, but the boys didn't agree. Then another 30 minutes was

spent on who would try it first. Sasuke was voted out first because he need his face... Then, Naruto became the test dummy.

I thought that was a good idea.

"So, are we ready to stop now? I had a long day and do not like the idea of staying up until one in the morning."

Sakura explained. "Okay. Let go to sleep." Neji agreed. "Kay, night Neji." On that note Sakura went to her room.

The next morning Sakura woke to a strange sound...

**Sorry it took so long. I also became sick and stuff. Well It is also short... sorry.**

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Duck Tape, Youtube, and Ramen

**Chapter 3!! YAYS! School is out!! I have more time to type! Okay to the fic!!**

_Sakura's P.O.V._

Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! (Ect...) BOOM! "Owww..." Was heard as I emerged from my slumber. I changed and rushed to the noise of a fallen blonde. "Naruto? What did you do now?" I asked as I watched his helpless attepts to stand. Now that I had a good look at him... why _did_ he have a helmet and pillows ducked taped to him...? "Oh! I was testing my gear! Pretty cool, huh? Duck tape really is like the force! It has a dark side, a light side, and holds the universe together... or so youtube told me..." Naruto trailed off about how youtube could be lying and that ramen was more like the force except that is has no dark side to it...

"Naruto, I would _love_ to listen about ramen, youtube, and duck tape, really, I would, but I have things to do." I began to leave as Neji rounded the cornner and ran into me. "Hey, Neji..." I was hoping he hadn't heard what I had said to Naruto. "So what is it about ramen, youtube, and duck tape that you don't have the time to listen to?" Neji asked me. "N-nothing!" I said crossing my arms. Neji's head turned to Naruto and he cocked an eyebrow. "Oh! We were talking about how duck tape is like the force. It has a dark side, a light side, and holds the universe together. But, ramen also is like the force but has no dark side. I think youtube lied to me." Naruto's smile withered into a frown. "That is great, Naruto, truely wonderful, in fact, but I have things to do and those things, well, they don't involve you. Sorry." Neji stalked off as he motioned for me to follow. I did so half-heartedly.

"Were are we going?" I asked. "To work on the ramp." Neji simply stated. "Oh." I relized. As Neji drug me through the house. When we arrived outside Neji's room door, I stopped. "What?" Neji asked me. "I've never been in your room before... and I _don't _intend this to be the first time." I crossed my arms.

"Come on." Neji said slinging me over his shoulder. "Demo!" I begain. "Come on, Sakura." Neji said as he crossed the border of the hall and his room. When he stoped next to his desk, he droped me. "Ow..." I complained. "Okay, so I need you to tell us where we should put the pool." Neji said to me. "Okay..." I mummbled random numbers as I worked out the math.

"Right... here." I told Neji as I pointed to the paper. "Cool." He simply stated. "Is that all you need? If so I'd like to walk, thank you." I said. "You can leave now." Neji told me. I walked out of his room and down the hall stopping at my door. My hand grabbed the door nob and I twisted it.

"What are you doing, baka?" I heard before I pushed the door open. "I'm just looking. Gosh, Sasuke, you-" I heard a _Bang_! "oww... why did you do that, Sasuke?" "Because, Naruto, you were being stupid. If you open that you'll get it all over you! Now put it back and lets get out of here." Sasuke said. "Your no fun...Hey! What's in here?!" "Shut up, Naruto!" _Bang!_ "Oww... Stop doing that, teme." _'What's going on in there?'_ I thought to myself. "Ohhh, Sasuke, what's this?" Naruto asked. "That's something girls wear as underwear, baka..." "Ohh. Cool. Hey, Sasuke, look at me!" "knock that off! You're going to get caught!" As if on que I pushed the door open.

"Nani?! What the hell?! Why are you wearing my bra?! And why do you have powder all over yourself, Naruto?!" I asked angry to the point of murder. "Well, Sakura, Neji said to give ourselves a tour of the house." Naruto begain. "That excludes my room." I intrupted. "Well, mainly, we were just looking." Naruto finished. "You don't just look at a girl's underwear! Now out!" Sakura ordered. "But first, can we put this stuff in your closet?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke started picking things upand putting them into the closet. When they were almost finished with the last load of things Sakura and Sasuke walked into the closet and Naruto closed the door and locked it.

"Naruto! I _know _you didn't just lock this door because if you _did_, you _don't _want to know what _I'll _do to you!" I yelled. "Sorry, it's for your own good! I've got to go." Naruto left.

"I hate you..." I mummred just soft enough so Sasuke couldn't hear.

_Normal P.O.V._

Sakura noticed how dark, small, and cramped her closet was. In fact, she was against Sasuke's chest. She could feel how firm and tone it was. No wonder all of the girls fainted if he even winked. Sakura looked up to see he was staring down at her. He quickly looked away when she looked up. "Sasuke...?" Sakura asked. "Yeah?" He asked. "Could you not jab me with your elbow?"

"Hn." Sasuke removed his elbow. Sasuke and Sakura were in that closet for hours talking about themselves. Well, Sakura did most of the talking. Sasuke never talked to a girl that wouldn't swoon over him. She would talk about herself and not try to force herself upon him. This was something he had never seen before. It intrested him. He listened to everything Sakura had said. He never did that to any other girl before... Sasuke leaned in and kissed Sakura's soft cherry glossed lips.

Sakura's face flushed and then, became a shade of dark pink. She had no idea that Sasuke liked her... or was he just using her? She didn't have time to think about that. She could do it later.

"NARUTO! I'M GOING TO KILLYOU! WHY DID YOU LOCK MY LITTLE SISTER IN A CLOSET WITH SASUKE?! WHICH CLOSET IS IT?! NARUTO GET BACK HERE! IT WILL BE WORSE LATER! IF YOU WANT RAMEN YOU'LL TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!! THEY'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR HOURS!!" Sakura thought Neji was going to explode. "Of course, Neji wouldn't think to look in my room..." Sakura sighed.

The door opened and reveiled Neji. "Why are you guys panting? YOU GUYS KISSED?! SASUKE YOU'RE DEAD! I'LL KILL YOU WITH NARUTO! BETTER YET, I'LL LOCK YOU IN A CLOSET WITH NARUTO!" Neji was angry. "Calm down." Sasuke suggested."How can I calm down? _You're_ a playboy. _You're _going to hurt her!" Neji was only trying to protect Sakura. "Look, it's fine. I won't hurt her." Sasuke promised. "Fine... now where is Naruto?" Neji asked wondering off.

"That was close." Sasuke breathed. He kissed Sakura and left a dazed Sakura.


	4. TenTen Insert Last Name Here

**Okay. SOOOOOOOO sorry for the uber long wait. Anyway, I'm here! YAYS! Okay here ya' go. But, before I forget, I do NOT own Naruto. I forgot to do that, sorry!**

**Sasuke- Thank God, you don't own me!**

**Me- If I owned you, you would LOVE Sakura and think of Itachi as the good brother he is.**

**Sasuke- He is **_**not**_** a good brother!**

**Me- Read the Manga!**

**Sasuke- -Puts fingers in his ears- Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. -Runs to Uchiha emo corner or the UEC-**

**Me- Yeah, cry!**

**Sakura- What an emo...**

It had been a week since the closet thing. Naruto was duck taped to Neji's door and was there for eight hours. Neji had anger issues... Sasuke was acting as if nothing happened except when Naruto hit on Sakura. Right now they, as in, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Sakura, were in Neji's room working out the plan.

"Okay, now we're onto the ring of fire." Neji said, mostly to himself.

"OH! Can we call it the Ring 'o' Fire?" Naruto asked.

"What's the diffrence, Baka?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Helloooooooooooooo, Ring '_oooooooooooo_' Fire, not ring _offffffff_ fire. Gebus, Sasuke, I thought you were smart." Naruto accused. Everyone but Naruto sweat dropped.

"No." Sasuke said mono-toned. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Naruto whined.

"Because, that's stupid." Neji answered this time. Naruto just crossed his arms.

"So, the order will be, cones, ramp, fire, pool, rocks." Neji read from his sheet of paper.

"Rocks?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, we added them because Naruto locked you two in your closet." Neji was still mad, "We'll be throwing them at him." Neji was even more mad than everyone thought.

"All right, I think we're done here." Neji ushered everyone from his room except Naruto. From outside of the door, Sakura could hear Neji say, "Naruto, lets practice..." and he satarted throwing rocks at Naruto.

"Owwwwie! Sakura-channnnnnnn save meeeeeeee!" Naruto yelled. Sakura sweat dropped at Naruto for the 5th time that morning, "N-Neji? Wh-what are you gonna d-do with that thing?... OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"Sakura, please go get the first aid kit. Naruto is bleeding." Neji said casually.

Sakura ran down stairs and into the bathroom. She grabbed the first-aid kit and ran back up. "Got it, Neji!" She yelled huffing.

"Bring it in." Neji said.

Sakura opened the door. She walked inside. Naruto was on Neji's bed while Neji sat in a chair. The was blood gushing all over from his hand. Sakura silently handed the kit over to Neji who thanked her. Sakura couldn't take her eyes off the blood. She could faintly smell the copper sent of it. "Oh, n-" Sakura fainted, Hinata style. **(A/N: In case you don't know what that is, it's fainting but you fall strait back and sometimes your face is as red as a firetruck, no joke.)** Sakura awoke in her room. She tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by a familar hand. "H-hinata! I've missed you! When did you get back? Have you met Neji's friends? I bet you would like Naruto!" Sakura grinned evilly. "Sakura. Calm down. I'vve missed you to. I got back about thirty minutes ago. I have met Neji's friends, and yes I like Naruto." Hinata whispered the last part. "Wha- What happened anyway?" Sakura asked. "I don't know. They wouldn't tell me. But Naruto's hand looks pretty bad." Hinata stated. "Oh, yeah! Neji threw rocks at Naruto and I fainted from the smell of the blood!" Sakura remembered it clearly. "Hey, we should have a sleepover! Lets call Tenten and ino!" Sakura sprang into action and called her friends.** (A/N: In case ya' didn't get the hint, Hinata lives with Sakura and Neji. She is the same age as Sakura and just got back from a buisness meeting somewhere.)**

--

Tenten and Ino rung the door bell. "Hey! Is Hinata there? Or mabey Sakura?" Ino asked. "Hn. Yeah. She's in her room." Neji said. "Thanks..." TenTen said. _**In TenTen's head:**__ I forgot how HOTT Hinata's cousin is! Look! He's shirtless! -Gasp-! His chest is so toned... Avert eyes, TenTen! Look at his eyes they're sooo big and, dreammy... Hyuuga TenTen... Mrs. Neji Hyuuga. TenTen ... Wait! I don't have a last name!! I'm a freak! He'll never love me! I'm going to grow old as TenTen no last name! I know! I need to make myself a last name! I could use Hyuuga, but then he would think we're related and think I'm weird! I could use Haruno, but then he would think I'm related to Sakura, and he would think that was weird. Not Yamanaka... __**Back to reality:**_ "Hello? Hn." Neji was waving a hand in front of TenTen's face. "Huh?" TenTen asked. "What is your name?" Neji asked again. "M-my name?" TenTen asked unsure. "Yes. I'm Hyuuga Neji. Now you." Neji said. "Hyuuga TenTen!" TenTen slapped her hand over her mouth. Hyuuga? She wasn't supposed to say that! "Hyuuga?" Neji asked cocking an eye brow. "TenTen! I thought you didn't _have_ a last name!" Ino pointed out. "I-I don't." TenTen sighed. "So why did you say your last name was Hyuuga?" Neji asked. "I'm not in anyway related to you. It was the first name that poped into my head."TenTen explained. "Hn." Neji walked away. "What was that about?" TenTen asked Ino. "I dunno." Ino answered shrugging.

--Later that night--

"Sasuke _kissed_ you?!" Ino yelled. "Yea.." Sakura blushed. "N-Naruto-kun did _that_?" Hinata asked. "Yep." Sakura replyed recovering. "I bet Neji's hot when he's yelling..." TenTen said, "Who am I kidding? He's hot all of the time!" TenTen covered her mouth for the second time that day. Ino had a devilish smirk spread across her face. "You like Neji!" Ino guessed. "Yeah..." TenTen blushed. "You have my blessing!" Both Sakura and Hinata said at the same time. "Thanks, guys, but I don't think he likes me..."TenTen said frowning. "Whats not to like? You're Pretty, popular, smart, intellegent-" Ino was cut off by TenTen, "Smart and intellegent are the same thing, Ino." TenTen said. "You see what I mean?" Ino asked as she took the note book TenTen was writing in away from her. TenTen blushed. "T.T. + N.H. A happy TenTen? Hyuuga TenTen, TenTen Hyuuga, Mrs. Neji Hyuuga. Dr. Neji Hyuuga. Mrs. TenTen Hyuuga. Dr. TenTen Hyuuga. Hearts. Neji and TenTen 4 eva. A drawing of Neji shirtless with the caption saying 'The smexy Hyuuga'? TenTen you're sad!" Ino said as she read the words aloud. "You missed the corner." TenTen said. Ino laughed and read, "Little FiveFive Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga Jr.? TenTen," Ino snorted, "You should ask him out. Just don't show him this page."

"Lets play a game!" Sakura exclaimed. "Truth or dare!" Ino yelled. "'Kay. I'm first." Ino said smiling. "TenTen?" Ino asked. "Dare." TenTen answered. "I dare you to ask Neji to go out with you!" Ino smirked evilly. "Do I-" "YES, NOW!" Ino yelled. TenTen looked to Sakura and Hinata for support. They shook their heads.

--At the Same time with the boys--

After Naruto made Neji confess his undieing love for TenTen, they played truth or dare. Naruto dared Neji to ask TenTen out. Neji sighed and made his way to the girls' room when he ran into TenTen.

**Please review!**

**Ja Ne!**


	5. When Vampire Chickens Attack

**Okay, I'm gonna try to update this one early! YAYS! Chapter 5! I'm gonna host a party! -Turns up music-**

**Sasuke- I'm not going to do this.**

**Me- But you have toooooooo. -T-T-**

**Sasuke- No.**

**Me- Fine, Sasu-gay!**

**Sasuke- I am not.**

**Me- Then do what I told you to do!**

**Sasuke- I don't wanna dance with Sakura.**

**Me- It's 'cuz you're Sasu-gay, isn't it?**

**Sasuke- Sakura. Lets dance. Now. -Runs off holding Sakura's wrist-**

**Naruto- carrying Hinata in his arms- Heather-chan! Hinata fell!**

**Me- You mean she fainted?**

**Naruto- No. Her face got really red and she fell strait back.**

**Me- That's what she does when she faints, Naruto.**

**Naruto- Oh...**

**Shikamaru- hides behind me- Troublesome woman...**

**Me- Just ask Ino to dance...**

**Shikamaru- Not right now.**

**Me- Ino! Shika-kun's right here!**

**Shikamaru- Troublesome author...-walks away-**

**TenTen- throws alot of weapons- Get back here, Neji!**

**Me- TenTen! You could have hurt me! Wait to do that till Neji comes out from behind me!**

**TenTen- Sorry.**

**Me- It's cool.**

**Neji- TenTen -gulp- do you want to dance?**

**TenTen- puts down weapons and hugs Neji tightly- I thought you would never ask!**

**Hinata- wakes up- Wha?-she sees Naruto doing mouth to mouth and faints.**

**Me- What a party...**

TenTen bumped into Neji. "S-sorry." TenTen blushed. "Hn. TenTen, do you want to go out?" Neji asked.

TenTen's eyes got wider, if that's possibal. She was about to ask him the same thing. "Sure" TenTen whispered.

"What was that?" Neji asked smirking. "S-Sure." TenTen blushed the rainbow. "Are you being deprived of oxygen?" Neji asked when TenTen's face rested on purple. "I'm fine. I gotta go now." TenTen zoomed off.

--In Hinata's room--

Everyone gathered around Hinata's computer watching the show. "Awww." Ino sighed as she secretly wish Shikamaru would ask her out.

"So, we are eavesdroping on TenTen and Neji's moment because of the camras?" Sakura asked. She never knew she could do that and she had lived in that house for at least ten years...

"Guys, she coming back!" Hinata called, but it was too late, a fuming TenTen was standing in the door way glaring daggers at them until she realized she could just throw them instead.

"TenTen, you lost the dare! He asked _you_ out." Ino started babbling. That only made it worse.

"Ino, I'm gonna make you wish you never met Hinata or Sakura." TenTen said as she took out a few kunai knives.

"T-TenTen, you don't want to do that..." Ino said frightened. "Are you sure, Ino-pig?" TenTen asked using Sakura's nickname. TenTen threw her kunai knives and they pinned Ino to the wall.

"Now, what did you hear?" TenTen asked devilishly. "N-nothing." Ino studdered. "'Kay!" TenTen skipped to Ino and put her down. Talk about mood swings... If Shikamaru were here he would say something like 'Troublesome woman and her mood swings...'

"Okay, Ino, your turn. Truth or Dare?" TenTen asked. "Truth." Ino said. "'Kay, do you like like Shikamaru?" TenTen asked. "Do I have to answer?" Ino whined. TenTen smirked, "I'll take that as a yes." Ino just blushed at TenTen's comment.

"A-alright, Sakura, your turn." Ino studdered. "Dare." Sakura said.

"Okay, I dare you to go ask Sasuke if his mom was a vampire and his dad was a chicken, because he is one cold chicken ass haired freak." Ino said, a smirk growing.

"Fine." Sakura said. "Wait! Put this on!" Hinata comanded. "What is it?" Sakura asked. "A camra." Hinata answered some what smuggly. "Fine, I'll be back... if he doesn't kill me." Sakura muttered the last part.

--In the Boys' room--

Sakura burst into the boy's room. "Sasuke, can I ask you a question?... Good. Was your mom a vampire and your dad a chicken, because you're one cold chicken ass haired freak." Sakura finished.

She waited around for his reaction knowing the girls would want to know. "W-what?" Sasuke asked. "Was your mom a vampire and your dad a chicken?" Sakura repeted herself slowly so he could take it all in. "Anyway, is our date still on?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, see ya." With that Sakura left the room.

--In Hinata's Room--

Sakura walked in. "Sakura! You're alive!" Ino exclaimed. "So, Sasuke _didn't_ expolde?!" TenTen asked. "Wow, that was...odd." Hinata said.

"Anyway, it's HINATA'S TURN! So, truth or dare?" Sakura asked. "Truth." Hinata said. "Okay, do you like Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Y-yeah." Hinata's face was a tomatoe red. "GO HINATA!" They all shouted at the same time.

Later that night, Ino just couldn't sleep. Usually, at times like these, she would look at the stars. Ino got an idea. She stood up and put on a sweat shirt. Why couldn't see the stars here to? Ino crept out of the room and along the maze of halls. The Yamanaka knew these passage ways like the back of her hand. To get to the front door she would have to make a left, then a right and go straight, but the front door had an alarm on it, so going through an open window seemed like a good idea. Ino was sitting on the ledge swinging her feet over it and swifty landing on the ground. All those years of dance payed off as she gracefully hopped the fence. Seeing a figure on the ground, Ino made hast to see who the "supposed" stranger was. None other than Nara Shikamaru. "Hi, Shika." Ino greeted him.

Shikamaru nodded and added an "Ino." Before returning his gaze to the blanket of stars above. They laid there for awhile until Shikamaru spoke up. "We should get going." He said getting up.

Before he left he gave Ino a kiss on her flushing cheek. Ino went through the same window, yet again, thinking how dance saved her life again. But what was mostly on her mind was the pineapple haired cloud watcher. Ino rubbed her cheek. She was still in her own dream world.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Ja Ne!**


	6. My Shattered Glass

**Okay! Time for the 6th chapter! Woot woot! It's like one in the morning right now! Only Naruto would be up at this time!**

**Naruto- slurp- Yep!**

**Me- And why are you up?**

**Naruto- Don't you remember? You said and I quote, 'Naruto, I need you to stay up till one and tell the readers that you're up because you couldn't stop thinking of Hinata.' and, 'If you tell them I told you to do it, I swear you'll never see ramen again!'**

**Me- takes his ramen- NARUTO!**

**Sakura- appears in pajamas- This is gonna get ugly -sweatdrops-**

**Neji- Let's get on with the story so I can get my beauty sleep.**

**Me- I love you Neji! -hugs-**

In the morning, the girls were eating their breakfast. This meal consisted of french toast, orange juice, and some fruit. They were talking and catching up on what Hinata did while she was away, but one girl zoned out. Ino couldn't stop thinking about the night time adventure last night held. "Ino? Ino! _Ino!_" TenTen and Sakura yelled as Hinata waved a hand in front of Ino's face, "What's up?" Added TenTen.

"Huh?" Ino asked, "Oh! I was...-ummm- just thinking..." Ino blushed.

"What about?" Sakura asked the question on every one's mind.

"Just what happened last night..." Ino answered without thinking.

"What happened last night?" Hinata asked.

So Ino told them all of her night time adventure. When she finished everyone's eyes were on her. "So... he kissed you? That's great, Ino!" Sakura said.

"It was only on the cheek!" Ino pointed out.

"But, still! So, did you like it?" TenTen asked.

"Mabey..." Ino blushed again.

"W-wow..." Hinata studdered, "That's great."

"Ahh, you're just sad you haven't gone out with Naruto..._yet_..." Sakura mumbled the last part.

"Th-That's not true..." Hinata blushed.

"Hinata... did you just...lie?" TenTen asked, apparently astonished.

Hinata just looked down and nodded. "Wow," Ino said, "Neji really has been working on you..."

"Not that much... next week we're working on saying, 'no'." Hinata said the last part just loud enough for the rest of the girls to hear.

They burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Neji and the guy as they entered the room.

"Oh, nothing..." Sakura said repressing her laughter.

The boys sat at the other end of the table. All was quiet... to quiet... **(A/N: Lol! I just got stuck there... I'm constently looking over my shoulder to see if my usuratonkashi of a brother and his teme friend are there... I know. I'm stupid...)** Neji opened his mouth...then shut it again. "Hinata, please pass me the butter." Said Neji. "H-hai!" Said Hinata then she strung together some _very_ colorful words. Who knew Hinata had it in her?

Neji eyed her. Another one of his tests. "Hinata," Neji started. "I know!" She shouted.

Everyone stared at her. _'O.M.F.G, what did Neji do to her?' _ Everyone except Neji and Hinata thought.

Neji just smirked. Apparently Hinata pasted! Go Hina-hime! Once they finished breakfast, everyone went to their respective meeting places. The girls went to the pool and the boys went to the game room. The girls were in their bathing suites. Sakura's was a pink pastel two piece. Ino had a deep forest green halter two piece. TenTen's was a deep indigo one piece and Hinata's was a pale purple one piece inwhich the bellybutton was visable. All four girls were sitting around the pool chatting when Hinata offered to go get some lemon-aid.

With the boys Naruto went to take a walk. Of course, Naruto -no matter how many times he was here- could never seem to find his way around the Hyuuga manor. In other words -he would wind up lost. So Naruto walked around aimlessly until he rounded a cornner and felt something hit his chest. He looked down to see a indigo haired beauty on the floor, "Hinata-chan! I am sooo sorry!" Naruto yelled.

"G-gomen, Naruto-kun." Hinata's face flushed.

_'Awww, she's so kawaii! It makes me just wanna kiss her!'_ Naruto thought.

"Come on Hinata, I'll walk with you." Naruto said and began walking, leaving Hinata to sprint to catch up.

They walked to the kitchen and Hinata began to make drinks. "Hinata, how do you feel about me...?" Naruto asked while keeping his eyes on the ground.

"N-nani?" Hinata asked to see if she heard right.

"Well, -ummm- I was wondering if you'd be my... my girlfriend..." Naruto said.

Hinata's eyes widened. Her fingers slipped and a glass fell to the floor. A fire truck red blush exploded on her cheeks. All she could do was nod 'yes'. Naruto began to jump up and down. He walked over to Hinata and kissed her. That did it. Hinata pulled a Hinata. She fell faint strait back, but not before Naruto caught her. He began to carry her Bridal style to the pool.

-With the girls-

"Where's Hina-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. She should have been back by now. She only went to get drinks..." Ino agreed.

"Yo, guys!" TenTen pointed, "I think that's her... but why is Naruto carrying her?" TenTen added.

Naruto walked over to the girls and yelled, "I think I killed her!" and started crying anime tears.

Neji heard and rushed to the pool. "Wha... happened...to..Hinata-hime?!" Neji asked between gasps.

"I killed her, Neji!" Naruto yelled.

Neji glared at Naruto, "You. Did. What?!" Neji asked.

"Well, I ran into her, and then I asked to to be my girlfriend. She droped a glass. I kissed her and then she died!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto! She isn't dead you moron! She fainted!" Sakura said, bumping his head.

Naruto's tears stopped flowing. "Oh..." Naruto relized.

Hinata sat up rubbing her head. "Huh?" She asked.

"Yosh, Hinata!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura patted Hinata's back, "I knew you had it in ya!" She praised.

Hinata blushed when she remembered what had just happened and put her head back on the ground, "This is going to be a loooong break." She said gazing at the clouds above.

**Sorry about the long update. I'm working on a new fic called, "Boys Like Girls." It's Hinata centric. SasuHina! I love that pairing.**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
